Eternity
by Kiriona
Summary: Dark Side of the Moon revision. Jakie, Truth, Dawn and Leon are the children of the old heros. Unfortunately, after an accident with a time machine...
1. Chapter 1: Offspring

_Notes: _Ok, I was looking back at Dark Side of the Moon and I decided that it was horrible and that I could totally own it now (At least, I hope so). So i thought and thought and finally came up with a better version. Same characters, excepter now, not only is there Jakie and Dawn, but now Jakie has a little brother named Truth and a best friend named Leon, who happens to be Torn and Ashelin's son. And some more notes, poor Jakie has a little... condition.Oh, and I'm also going to TRY and make it more dark and realistic, rather than... how the first one was. And**THIS ISN'T A COPYCAT OF KITTY KAT-CHAN'S STORY!**If anyone thought it was, it's not. This was just brought to my attention, so I'm gonna clairify this now. Her story Meet the Parents and mine are totally different. anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!_

* * *

_

_Eternity_

_Written by Kiriona777_

_Mmm…warm… comfy…_

Shake.

_Mmm… g'way…_

Shake, shake.

"Come on, sis, get up!"

"G'way…"

"Sis! Jakie, get up! There's work to do!" Jakie half opened one eye and looked over her shoulder.

"You're not going to let me sleep in today, are you…" she grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Jakie, Uncle Sig will be here soon! Don't you want to get some work done on the… you-know-what before he gets here?" Truth, her younger brother inquired quickly. Jakie groaned and buried her face back in her pillow.

"Are you kidding? I worked on it until three in the morning…"

"Well, obviously, Jakie, you've forgotten what day it is," Dawn, an ottsel, quickly stated as she hopped onto Truth's shoulder. Jakie only groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. Dawn and Truth just looked at each other for a moment, and then truth quickly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of bed. Dawn, of course helped, despite her size and as much as Jakie tried to remain in her bed, she soon found herself on the floor tangled up in the sheets. Truth and Dawn stood back, trying desperately to hide their giggling. Furious, Jakie threw the blankets off of her and sat up.

"What the HELL is with you people today?" she shouted, "my GOD, I worked until three in the stupid morning and you don't have the common sense to let me sleep in a few hours?" Truth covered his mouth with one hand trying to hide his pathetic smile.

"But Jakie, it's you're birthday, remember?" Dawn said. That instantly calmed her down and her look of anger turned to confusion. "Sweet sixteen." Jakie untangled her legs from the sheets and got up.

"It's that time already?" she questioned, "Damn, time goes by fast."

"Leon is waiting for you downstairs," Truth informed. Jakie nodded.

"Got it. I'll be right there." Truth nodded and quickly ran off along with Dawn.

Jakie looked in the mirror that was against the wall across the room and approved of what she saw. Long blonde locks of hair with a touch of green falling to her hips, crystal blue eyes, a feminine look that came naturally that made her seem harmless, and finally a skinny frame that was average height. Oh yeah, she thought, I've got to be the prettiest girl in Spargus and Haven City combined! If only my stupid heart were normal… She'd been so tired the previous night that she'd gone to bed with her clothes still on, so all she had to do was shove on her boots and she ran downstairs.

Just as Truth had said, Leon was waiting for her downstairs. Leon was tall. About 5'9 without shoes and 5'11 with shoes on, but he was skinny as a rail, despite his height. He usually wore all black with some red like his father, Torn, and like both his parents, he had blood red hair set in dreadlocks. His eyes were lime green, and he was a very skilled fighter. Jakie and Leon had been best friends since birth, and were pretty much inseparable.

"Good morning, Lady Mar," he greeted when she emerged.

"Quit calling me that," she said quickly

"It's what you're loving fans in Haven call you," Leon insisted. Jakie rolled her eyes and grabbed a random piece of fruit from the fruit bowl on the counter where Leon was standing.

"Well, my 'loving' fans in Haven owe it to my family," she responded. Leon smirked a tiny bit before changing the subject.

"So, anything in particular you want to do today?"

"Not really. Just finish that stupid thing before Mar is born again."

"…You're father?" Leon asked stupidly, which was returned by a quick glare from Jakie, who didn't exactly like stupid questions.

"NO, you moron!" she snapped, "you know what I mean." Leon just shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be finished with it soon, so we'll have to work out a ground plan for what we're going to do when it is done." Leon folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Well, Jakie, as important as this is, there's a few other problems as well…" he mumbled, putting on his serious expression. Jakie stopped for a second and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Haven is splitting right down the middle. Ever since my old man and mom disappeared, some people have been insisting on either finding them or getting me to take one of their positions. The other half is saying that it's time for some new blood on the thrown," he explained.

"But that's been going on for years now. Why is it an issue now?" Jakie inquired.

"Well, for the first few years it was a smaller issue, but lately, well, there's been a few riots and people are starting to get violent." Jakie shook her head. She never really did like the way Haven governed itself, and that was why she lived in Spargus, the Wasteland City.

"Times like this I wish MY old man were still around," she said. Leon chuckled.

"Yeah, Jak was a good guy," he agreed, "but I think we all could've done without Daxter."

"Hey!" Dawn suddenly interrupted, "Don't talk ill about my dad!" Leon rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"Well, you all consider yourselves lucky, because I never knew any of them that good!" Truth whined. He and Dawn had come in together. Truth was the baby of the entire family. Surprisingly, he took more after Keira, unlike Jakie, who took after Jak. The two siblings were spaced apart by 6 years.

"Just be glad that you didn't know my old man that well before he up and vanished. When it came to my fighting ability, he was very… demanding. No doubt Jak would've allowed Torn to train you up a little," Leon said. Jakie giggled, but before anything could be said, the front door opened and a familiar voice drifted through the halls.

"Sig's here!" Truth cried happily, dashing out of the kitchen, Dawn on his shoulder. Jakie and Leon exchanged looks before calmly walking out in the same direction.

When the two reached the front room, Sig was doing the typical 'adult' thing and commenting on how tall Truth was getting.

"Hi Sig," Jakie said a little shyly.

"Well, if it isn't Jakie! How's if feel finally being sixteen?" he asked. Jakie blushed a little.

"To be honest, it doesn't feel much different."

"She forgot about her own birthday," Leon cut in, leaning in Jakie's shoulder, who gave him a dark look. Sig chuckled.

"Well, got something here I think you'll like, kiddo," he continued, and held out some kind of artifact. Jakie's face lit up when she saw it and instantly threw her arms around Sig.

"Thank you so much! It's perfect! Exactly what I needed!" she exclaimed happily.

"Needed for what?" Leon questioned.

"I'll put it in right now!" Jakie exclaimed, and ran off toward her garage when she put her mechanic skills to work, and leaving Leon without an answer.

"Well, she certainly is happy about whatever it was," Dawn commented.

"Let's go see what she's up to," Truth said and the two ventured off after her. Leon just shook his head.

"What was that anyway?" he asked.

"A certain machine part she was looking for. She was whining to me about it a couple weeks back and I just happened to find it a couple days ago," Sig explained. Leon was about to say something else when Jakie ran by again, in the opposite direction.

"Now what's wrong?" Leon grumbled.

"I forgot to take my medicine!" Jakie called back. Leon rolled his eyes and started for the garage.

"You always 'forget' to take it!" Leon grumbled, showing his irritation. "I swear, Jak-o, one of these days you'll forget about it and drop dead right in front of me!"

"Oh shut up! It's not my fault my heart is bad!"

"Whatever! Just hurry up, will ya?" And so began the day…

* * *

So, did you like it? Please review with some nice feedback while I work on the second chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

Kiri: This isthe revised version of Chapter 2. I'm gonan go back and redo some of these earlier chapters and hopefully get them to make more sense.

* * *

Chapter Two

The day seemed to slug by. Jakie spent a little more than a few hours installing her birthday present from Sig. Leon got to help her out, so that left Truth and Dawn with nothing to do, except sit out of the way and watch. He had talked with Sig for a while until Sig had to leave on some important business.

After a good four hours, Jakie finally stood up, wiped the sweat from her forehead and declared, "There! Finished at last!" Truth and Dawn leapt up from the ground.

"Really?" Truth asked excitedly. Jakie paused a minute.

"No, never mind… stupid… why must you keep coming out of place!"

"You just have that effect on things, Jakie," Leon teased. Jakie turned around and threw him a death glare and turned back to work.

"So, uh, what exactly are you going to do with it once you do finish?" Dawn asked. Jakie shrugged.

"I don't really know what it's for, actually."

"Wait, you speant years building this thing and you don't know what it does?" Leon asked.

"No, no, I said I don't know what it's for. I know what it does. I think."

"Prosecution rests."

"Oh, shut up."

"So what does it do?" Dawn questioned. Jakie coughed.

"It's a time machine. I built it from some scrap metal I found and an old warp gate. The part that Sig gave me is vital for this thing to function properly. Unfortunately, it appears to be a little… too… big… grr, get in there!" The group backed up a little. Finally, Jakie slammed the hood to the control panel down and stepped back. "There… that should do it."

"It's done?" Leon asked, coming forward to inspect her latest work of art.

"Should be," Jakie answered, and began fiddling with some buttons on the control panel.

"Yes!" Truth chirped, jumping from his seat. He also hurried to look at Jakie's work.

"Great, so now what?" Leon grumbled.

"Now, I turn it on and make sure it works. Let's see… this should do it…" the warp gate make some strange noises and finally came on with a soft hum.

"Yep, it works," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, I see that. Thank you, Captain Obvious, for that informative remark," Jakie answered back sarcastically. Leon chuckled, earning him a glare from Dawn this time.

"Well, it works. Great. So what now? Bottle it and sell it?" Leon asked. Jakie shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure it will come in handy somewhere." Leon sighed and turned around.

"Great. Another waste of precious time devoted to- woah!" He slipped on a wrentch that had somehow ended up on the ground and stumbled back, strait toward the warp gate.

"Leon!" Jakie cried and jumped for him, but only managed to grab onto his ankle and was pulled into the vortex after him.

"Jakie!" Dawn yelled.

"Sis!" Truth exclaimed at the same time and they both leapt after them…

Leon was the first to land on the other side. Unfortunately, his landing wasn't very graceful, and he ended up landing flat on his stomach. For some reason, Jakie popped out next, landing the same way, right on top of Leon. Both groaned in pain, but then Truth landed on top of them, then Dawn on top of the pile.

"Owie…" the ottsel muttered.

"Hey, Dawn, I'm glad you're safe and all, but can you get off my back?" Truth asked.

"Will you ALL please get off MINE?" Leon said right after. After they'd all picked themselves up, they looked around, trying to figure out where they'd landed. Nothing seemed familiar at first, but then…

"This is the pumping station," Leon informed, "But… it doesn't look the same way I remember it…"

"What do you mean?" Jakie questioned.

"I mean, all the new equipment that was put in isn't here anymore… Jakie, what the hell happened?"

"Um…I don't know," she answered nervously. "we fell into the warp gate and… whoops…"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"No, Jakie, you don't just say 'oops'! What 'oops'?" Leon demanded.

"I think… we went back in time…" was all she said. A thick silence took its place around them and stayed there for minutes on end until Leon spoke again.

"So then… where are we, exactly?"

"Not sure. But I know one way to find out. Come on." The group quickly walked towards the airlock that lead into the city. The first opened, and they proceeded to the second, but Jakie stopped Leon before he could open it.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked. There was a long pause.

"Nothing… guess I'm just a little nervous," she replied, "go ahead." Leon cocked an eyebrow, then just shrugged and opened the second airlock.

After it was opened, they four proceeded onward. Both Jakie and Leon looked around for something familiar, until it hit both of them like a ton of rocks. Old, broken up planks making up the walkways, broken down buildings, patrols in red KG armor, and the dead giveaway, the old palace design…

"Jakie…"

"Leon…"

"Sis?"

"Guys…"

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Leon said, more to himself that anyone else.

"This HAS to be a dream…" Jakie continued. Leon pinched her. "Ow!"

"Nope, you're wide away, Jak-o," he informed. Jakie rolled her eyes. A heavy silence grew around them.

"So… now what the hell do we-"

"You are in a restricted area! Move along!" a KG on a hover bike yelled at them. The group snapped around in that direction, then looked at each other as he drove off to continue his patrol. Jakie shrugged at Leon, then she took her little brother's hand and they started through the Water Slums.

"Ok, guys, we've got a few realities to face," Jakie announced. They had wandered all over the city and finally found an old empty house that they'd decided to use for a safe house. It was located in a more remote part of the Water Slums. "First, we're back in the time of Baron Praxis's rule. Second, there's no way to get back home, and third, we all know what about to happen here. So, the question is: what the hell are we going to do now?"

"Well, maybe the war is more far off than we think," Dawn suggested hopefully.

"No, it's close. Don't you remember seeing the hatch to Dead Town?" Leon replied. "What we should be wondering is if Jak is in prison or not."

"That would be hard to tell, since the whole Dark Warrior program was pretty much the Baron's most secret operation," Jakie said dully.

"That's true…" Leon agreed.

"The only way I can think of is stealing a few uniforms and getting down there that way… or we could play Master Thief and sneak in very carefully. But like either would really work, since the Baron's security is tighter than a gold vault." Leon snorted.

"It's crap compared to what we've got now." Both Jakie and Dawn rolled their eyes.

"Well… before we can do anything, we have to consider that we're fooling with a timeline here, and one small change to the past can really alter the future. We've got to be really careful not to change anything. No one can know of our presence and no one can know who we are or where we come from. We'll have to find a way to figure out what we need to know without disrupting the flow of the timeline," Jakie explained.

"Right," Dawn agreed, "but how?"

"Um… well…" Jakie thought for a moment, "well, that's why we're a team, right?" Leon chuckled. "What?"

"You," he answered.

"What about me?" she demanded, her cheeks getting redder by the minute.

"Nothing," he finished. "So, then, what's the plan?"

"Uh-oh." Jakie suddenlywhispered, hoping only she could hear. Unfortunately, they all heard.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Jakie swallowed hard and looked up.

"I just realized… I don't have my medication with me…"

* * *

Kiri: There! Done! That wasn't as painful as I was expecting! Give me some feed back, ok? 


	3. Chapter 3: Leon's Plan

Kiri: GAH! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for making you all wait! Really! I got so busy with school and stuff, well, you know... Anyway, here's chapter 3 of my new and improved Dark Side of the Moon. And since I made you all wait like that, I promise I'll make the next chapter EXTRA long for you, ok? i would let you all kick my ass, but... I need it. Sorry, guys. 

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok, the first thing we have to do is build a good game plan," Leon explained to the group, "and to do that, we need to have some clue what the hell is going on around here. So far, it's clear that we came back way too far, but we need an exact date. We also need to know the area, because I have no idea how the old city was constructed. Lastly, we need to know where Jak is." Jakie smiled a little at the mention of her father. Truth looked up at her, seemingly a bit confused.

"So then, how are we supposed to do this?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, first things first. We need maps of the city and the general areas around the city. And who better the get them from, than my old man, Torn?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Jakie interrupted, "you want to somehow sneak into the Underground and steal his maps? One word, Leon: Impossible."

"Well, not entirely. We can't do that without knowing where Jak is, meaning, if he's in jail or not."

"What does that have to do with stealing Torn's maps?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Jak did say that he met Torn and Tess outside of the Hideout, didn't he?" Jakie and Dawn stayed quiet for a moment to let that statement sink in. "So, Dawn, you have to honor of going first. Jakie will hot wire a zoomer and drive you over to the Fortress where you'll sneak in and find your way into the prison area. Once there, locate Jak, but do NOT be noticed in anyway. Got that?" Leon narrowed his eyes at here as she nodded. "Good. Once we know where Jak is, we'll be able to go from there. Now get to it."

Jakie handed over her little brother's hand to Leon as she and Dawn headed towards the door. Dawn hopped up on Jakie's shoulder and waited. Leon lightly touched her other shoulder.

"Be careful out there, Jakie, and… try not to put so much strain on your heart this time," he said.

"I'll try to remember," she answered.

"Hey! What about me? I'm the one doing all the work here!" Dawn interrupted. Leon rolled his eyes and took his hand away.

"Good luck," he simply said, then watched as the two left to find a zoomer.

Jakie weaved skillfully through the streets of the city, accidentally hitting minimal civilians in the process. While driving, she remembered how much she loved driving. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the sense of speed she got every time. She became so immersed in these thoughts, however, that she didn't even realize that poor Dawn was hanging onto her shoulder for dear life, trying very hard not to fall off.

Eventually, after taking a few 'shortcuts' to the fortress entrance, Jakie jumped off the zoomer and coolly smoothed out her hair.

"Some ride, huh, Dawn?" that was more of a statement than a question. Dawn, who was still recovering from the wild ride, wearily stood up.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Jakie."

"Well, looks like you're up. Good luck in there, pal." The ottsel leapt off of the zoomer and quickly headed for the fortress door.

"Wait, before I go in there and start getting blasted, um, what exactly will the rest of you be doing?" she asked. Jakie shrugged.

"Eh, I'm sure Leon will come up with something. But just remember that we can't do much of anything until we know where my father is."

"Riiiiight. Fine. I'll see you later." Jakie hopped back on the zoomer and sped away as Dawn reluctantly entered the fortress.

Since Jakie had 'accidentally' crashed into a wall, she had to walk halfway back to the Safe house, where she only ended up stealing another one just to get across the water to the door. She sighed as she walked inside, expecting Leon or Truth to acknowledge her presence. But the strange thing was that both of them was gone. This puzzled her and she wondered where they were, then blew it off, and plopped down on the old couch in the corner. She was oddly tired… it was perfectly normal for her to get tired at random times, since her heart was bad and all, but usually she just needed a few minutes to sit. Now she wanted nothing more than to take a nap. Weird, she thought, then dismissed it and started to nod off…

"Jakie!" Jakie startled awake, finding herself on the couch with Leon lightly shaking her. She looked at him, then at Truth who was standing next to him, then rolled over on her side.

"I was having a good dream…" she mumbled groggily.

"Jakie, sis, come on, you've gotta go get Dawn!" Truth urged. Jakie groaned.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"You know how important this is to all of us, Jak-o," Leon implied. Again, she groaned in protest.

"Oh… fine, be that way." She picked herself up off the couch and yawned.

"When you get back, you can sleep as much as you want, ok?" he bargained. Jakie just nodded, picked up her belt that she'd taken off before she'd fallen asleep and headed for the door.

"Hey, where did you two go while I was sleeping, anyway?" she suddenly asked.

"We were scouting the area. I was trying to get a feel for the layout of the city so we don't end up lost or something," Leon replied. Jakie looked at the ground for a moment and considered that. It took a while since her mind was still half asleep and not really working properly.

"I see… Do you have a feel for it, then?"

"You could say that. Now stop wasting time and go get the rat, Jakie."

Jakie almost stumbled out to the zoomer. She just sat on it for a while, trying to wake up, then finally started it up and took off toward the fortress again. This time she drove at the higher altitude and skillfully weaved through traffic, occasionally skimming other zoomers and getting yelled at. She soon found this to be a good way of entertaining herself while she drove and was soon laughing so hard that she had to pull over for a moment. With all of this going on, it took her a little while to reach the fortress. When she finally pulled up, Dawn was nowhere to be found.

"Oh great," Jakie thought out loud, "she must've gotten lost or something… I'll be damned if I'm gonna go in there and find her." Jakie sat there, expecting to wait a long time, but was surprised when she heard a familiar voice from above.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Dawn yelled accusingly as she jumped down from her perch above the door.

"Oh, you know… heart problems," Jakie replied.

"Oh…" Dawn answered jumping on the zoomer, "I see. Painful?" Jakie shook her head.

"No, I just got really tired really fast."

"Well, just don't die on us. It's pretty much the last thing we need right now." Jakie grinned broadly.

"I know. Without me, you'd all be stuck here for the rest of eternity." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Just get us out of here, Jak-o."

"You got it." She slammed her foot down on the accelerator pedal and the zoomer jerked forward, almost throwing Dawn off the back.

"So," Jakie began as they zoomed through the city, "what's the word? Is you-know-who there?" dawn climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Yes. He is. I got a front row seat to him being tortured with dark eco. Let me tell you, it didn't look like he was having a good time in there." Jakie shot her a look that clearly said, 'no shit, Sheirlock' and looked back at the road. "It's definitely been a while too. The baron is getting impatient with him." Jakie laughed.

"That oversized lard bucket is impatient with everything! Any idea when he'll be escaping, by the way?" Dawn shook her head.

"Not really. But Leon will figure something out. He always does."


	4. Chapter 4: OP: Where the Hell Are We?

Kiri: ok... it's not as long as I would've liked, but... ok, I don't have an excuse, but the next chapter will be longer, since it's the big map hiest. Um... I have a short day at school tomorrow, so I'll try to get some work done on it then.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Jakie sat on the couch in the safe house, watching Leon as he paced back and forth across the room in deep thought. She wanted to say something, anything to him, even if it was something complimenting the weather, but she couldn't think of anything. So, she just watched. Finally, he stopped.

"Jakie, is your heart giving you problems?" he asked out of the blue. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"Dawn told me you were exceptionally tired earlier."

"Well, yeah, I was. I'm not sure why, but-"

"Jakie, please, for Mar's sake, don't overwork yourself like that again," Leon said sternly. Jakie stared at him blankly. Was that a flicker of emotion in his eyes she just saw?

"You know…" she began, "you worry about me too much, Leon." He scoffed.

"We grew up together. Of course I worry about you." Jakie continued to gape at him like a fish. If she knew one thing, Leon was not one to admit something like that openly. Especially with Truth and Dawn in the room.

"Leon… is something… amiss?" she questioned. He hesitated, but shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well… if you say so." She sighed and let her head fall back and closed her eyes, trying to relax a little. But before she could, Leon spoke again.

"All right, Now that we know where Jak is, we can get started with Operation: Underground," he stated. Truth and Dawn looked up as he sat next to Jakie, and then joined them.

"I take it you have something figured out now," Jakie said, looking at her fingernails carelessly. Leon smirked.

"Good, then let's have it!" Dawn urged.

"Well, first, we need to keep an eye on the Hideout. Dawn, that's your job. Stay in that area and call us up when Torn and Tess step outside. While she's doing that, Jakie, mug a Krimson guard and steal his uniform. From there, you can spread a few vicious rumors about Krew around the KG. With any luck, the Baron will hear some of them and start sending goons in to question him. No doubt that will get the Undergrounds attention and should help things along and get Tess to spying on him a little quicker. When that finally happens, I'll take to the rooftops near the fortress and keep an eye on Jak. Dawn, you sneak into the hideout and grab a map of the entire city, then get out of there. If you need more time, I'll try to distract Jak to gain a few extra minutes and if needed, Jakie, you try to keep Torn and Tess out there as long as you can."

"What about me?" Truth asked.

"You get to stay and guard this place," Jakie answered, messing up his hair in an affectionate sisterly way. Truth pushed her hand away.

"Cut it out, sis," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, we all know what to do."

"Hey, what are you going to do the whole time we're out there, Leon?" Dawn demanded.

"Keeping an eye on things so nothing unexpected comes up," he answered. "Now, let's hurry and get things going."

**Jakie's POV**

Once we got outside, I hugged my little brother and hopped on the zoomer behind Leon. Dawn climbed up on my shoulder.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered. Truth waved and Leon hit the gas. I clung tightly to his waist as we accelerated through the Water slums and finally onto dry land. I felt Dawn clinging to my shoulder as well. I thought about telling Leon to slow down a little, but I changed my mind. There was really no point to it… I mean, I love speed, we have somewhere to get to, fast, and I'm feeling fine.

Argh…. My heart is always getting in the way. It's a stupid condition that I was born with. I'm not really sure what the cause is, but apparently, my heart isn't strong enough to beat on it's own. That's why I have to take medication to help it out. When I was little, they were all the time telling me I had to try extra hard to strengthen my heart, but I had to be careful not to overwork it or else it would give out. Of course, me being who I was at the time, I was always out playing hard with the other kids in Spargus, wearing myself out to the point where I thought I would faint from the stress of it all. A couple times I did faint and I ended up in the hospital. Mom and Dad were always scolding me afterwards, saying I was way too reckless and that I should be more careful. I never listened, of course, and I was right back outside only days later.

That was back when I had to take two pills a day: one in the morning and one at night. Now I'm down to one a day, and sometimes I don't need it at all, even though Leon makes my take it anyway. I'm getting stronger. I think. But anyway, back to our present situation.

Here we are, zooming around Haven City, about to pull off "Operation: Where the Hell Are We?" That's what I call it, anyway. You know, I'm starting to think that going back to find out what happened to our parents wasn't such a great idea after all… well, it's too late now. Just have to go with it, I guess. The zoomer stopped suddenly. If Leon hadn't been in front of me, I probably would've flown off headfirst. Dawn however, did fly off and landed on the pavement. I choked back a few giggled and looked at Leon.

"This is as close to the hideout as I dare go for now," he explained, "from here on out, it's all you." I watched Dawn pick herself up off the ground, glaring at Leon the whole time.

"Right. Leave it to me," she mumbled.

"And remember," I added, "Call us up when they're outside."

"I know I know."

"Good luck, partner." Leon hit the gas again and we left Dawn by the hideout. My turn next. I grinned as I thought about my roll in this thing. I get to mug someone! And then I get to start rumors! Oh yeah! I couldn't wait. I wonder what kind of things I should say… Hmmmm… maybe Krew has some kind of weapon that could take out the Baron? Or maybe he has a secret stock of eco? Oh, I'm good. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Kiri: Well? any good? I'm thinking about changing it back to Jackie's POV or something... what do you all think?


	5. Chapter 5: The Setup

Kiri: Well, after battling a small case of writter's block, here's the next chapter. it's somewhat longer, so... yay. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but it set's up for the big map job.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Dawn's POV

I have never been so bored in my entire life. Honestly, I think Leon does this because he just doesn't like me. He gives all the crappy jobs to ME and he gives all the good ones to Jakie! I mean, I know I'm two feet tall and fuzzy, but give me some credit! I think Leon has the hots for her. Really, I do… it's practically written all over his face…

Anyway, here I am, sitting on a rooftop, watching the door to the Underground hideout. Wow, what I wouldn't do for something to eat about now… I should've eaten before we left. I'm probably going to be here a while… too bad I can't go hunting for food. Leon would probably skin me alive if I did so. Jakie wouldn't be very happy, either, if we missed our only opening just because I was thinking with my stomach. All right, I'll stay, but only for Jakie!

Yeah, Jakie's been my best mate since we were kids and she was still playing rough with other kids and fainting every other week. Since we're both girls, we have more in common, so our bond is somewhat stronger. Sure, she and Leon were always pretty close, but hey, I was always the first one to get an earful whenever she had trouble. As kids, we were always sharing secrets and giggling and whatnot. Now, however, I'm getting the feeling than she and Leon want to get… a little closer, if you know what I mean. But either of them is too shy to admit it. I've seen the way they look at each other. Heh, my little Jakie is growing up.

Ok, enough of the mushy, mushy stuff. Back to business. So… here I am… sitting here… existing… and… yeah. I'm bored. I wonder how the others are fairing. I wonder what kind of nonsense Jakie will spread about Krew. Knowing her, probably something really nasty or vicious. Ah, I remember back when she used to love to talk. That's almost all she would do. She would just talk and talk and talk and voice every thought that came to her mind. Half the time, none of us were really listening, since she talked so damn much. She's not much of a talker these days. In fact, she hardly speaks at all unless she had something to say. Doesn't bother me much, but I do kind of miss hearing her voice every minute of every day. Eh, it doesn't matter now.

You know, I never really noticed before, but she's been day dreaming a lot lately. I have no idea what, but I have a pretty good idea, just judging by the look on her face. Teenagers… honestly. Always fantasizing about the opposite— hey, wait a minute! I wonder if… Hmm… this is definitely an idea. Maybe, just maybe, I could get those two lovebirds—Leon and Jakie, of course—to get together! They're obviously interested in each other! Well, this is something I'm more than willing to try. Ok, it's settled. As soon as I can think of a plan, Operation: Lovebirds begins.

Leon's POV

I sat quietly as Jakie jumped off the zoomer and stood next to me, smiling. She was anticipating what would happen next. I could tell. That devilish little grin of hers… I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her like that.

"This is going to be fun," she commented, more to herself than to me.

"I'm glad you think so," I answered, "but please, don't-"

"Overwork yourself," she cut me off, "I know, I know. I'll call you if I feel like fainting, ok?"

"I mean it, Jakie. Be careful." She nodded curtly and stepped back.

"Just stop worrying. I'll come up with some real nasty rumors, ok? Now you just go keep and eye on the fortress. Tell me when my father breaks out so I can have a heart attack, then frantically call Dawn." She was joking. I wasn't too keen on the heat attack comment, but I dismissed it.

"Alright. Be careful, Lady Mar," I said smugly, and then sped away before she could snap at me. I could just imagine the murderous look she was giving me right now. I always tease her about her title back in Haven. They all call her 'Lady Mar' because Jak Mar himself was her father. Not only that, but she was a fantastic dancer, too. I mean, _fantastic._ Every once is a while she'll come over to Haven and perform to get a little side money for herself or Spargus. I've seen her concerts, and I'm telling you, it's incredible.

She hates the name, of course. That's one reason why she keeps her distance from Haven most of the time. No, she usually stays in Spargus, either in the palace with Sig, when he invites her to stay there, or in her own little house down by the beach. I visit her a lot. And I say visit because I live in the newly built palace in Haven. It's a hell of a lot smaller than it was during the Baron's time, but still pretty elaborate. Not that I really care… I just do my job. Unfortunately, I can't exactly name my job because my duties are all over the place. Either I'm off on some suicide mission with a small group of guards with them all calling me 'Commander', or I'm sitting behind a desk, listening to some random fool babble about this and that. It sucks sometimes.

It's like that because I'm the only child of Torn and Ashelin. Torn, my old man, was the Commander of the Guard during the war, and Ashelin, my mother, was the City Governess. That's why I have jobs everywhere. Ever since they vanished without a trace, things have been pretty difficult. It's hard for Jakie, Truth and the rat as well. It was really weird. Her parents, the rat's parents and my parents all went out into the desert one day without telling us the reason and they never came back. All I know is that they said it was a surprise andleft. Some surprise, it was. Never coming back, leaving us by ourselves with nearly overwhelming legacies to carry forward… yeesh. Scary thought.

Back to Jakie's POV

I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I watched my prey come slowly towards my hiding place. I love the thrill of watching someone and they have no clue that you're doing so. My heart was pounding now from anticipation. I poked my head up out of the ditch that held the airlock that lead to Dead town. My unsuspecting victim was coming closer… I bit my lip, trying to keep quiet. If I messed this up, Leon would kill me. I only had one chance… This has to be perfect…

I waited for him to reach the perfect spot and to my luck he stopped. …My legs refused to move. Great! Ok… deep breath… and… NOW! I forced my self to leap out of the ditch and tackle him to the ground. His gun clattered out of his reach and I quickly proceeded to throw off his helmet and knock him out. When I was sure I'd got the job done, I fell back and tried to calm my breathing. That was… a little scary, I admit. At least it's over. Now comes the really fun part.

I dragged the guy into the ditch ad started striping him of his armor as I wondered what to say. I needed something really nasty if I wanted to get the Baron's attention. Something that would have Praxis harassing Krew for weeks, but what? This would take a little thought, and a hell of a lot of creativity.

I continued to think as I started changing into the armor. Why did they have to be called the _Krimson_ Guard? Why did their armor have to be _red_? I look horrible in red! I'm so glad that Torn changed the armor color to blue… I love blue. I look much better in blue than… red. Red… yuck.

Anyway, I found some of the pieces rather… confusing, but I think I managed to get them on ok. Now for the finishing touches… I climbed out of the ditch and picked on the guard's helmet and his gun. I quickly tied my hair up into a thick ponytail, then wrapped it into a messy bun and shoved the helmet on. I picked up the gun and started heading out into the city.

* * *

Kiri: Sorry if it got a bit boring... I couldn't really think of anything. well, you all know the drill. Leave a reveiw and I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting...


	6. Chapter 6: The Job

Kiri: well... not as long asI would've liked it to be... but you gotta give me some credit. i started playing Jak 2 again and I cant put the controller down, so... yeah. Heh. Oh, and by the way, I redid chapter 2. It's kinda funny now, since well, you gotta read it yourself. So, until next update, au revoir!

* * *

Chapter 6

"JAKIE! LEON!" Dawn screeched over the comm. "They're outside! They're outside! Jakie, hurry and get over here!"

"Ok! Calm down! I'm on the way!" Jakie answered.

"I'm watching the fortress… no sign of Jak yet. Jakie, hurry and get over to the Underground," Leon added.

"I know, I know. Dawn, get inside and get the map!"

"I'm on it!" the little ottsel looked around the roof for a way to get in and eventually decided on a small air vent. She quickly slipped inside, landing behind Torn's desk. She got up and quickly hopped on the desk and started looking through the many maps and papers scattered over the surface. "Where is it… where is it… aha! Found you!" Dawn held up her prize in triumph, but her victorious moment was interrupted by her comm.

"You got it?" Jakie asked in a hushed voice.

"Yep!"

"Great! Now get out of there before you're spotted! Leon said Jak is on his way over here now."

"Right! I'm on it!" Dawn switched her comm. off and looked around for an exit. She saw none. She looked harder, carefully scanning every corner of the hideout, and still the results were the same. 'Great! What now!' she thought frantically. She switched her comm. back on and quickly contacted Jakie. "Jakie! Big problem!"

"What's wrong?" Jakie answered.

"There's no way out except the front door!"

"Ok, don't panic! Um… give me a second to think… damn it!" Dawn stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, then she heard torn and Tess's fait voices outside.

"Did you hear something?" Tess asked. Silence.

"Jakie, what did you do?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Nothing," she whispered back, "ok, my dad is on his way, and he'll be going to Dead town soon after he meets Torn. Tess has to go spy on Krew… ok, Dawn, here's what you do. Find somewhere to hide and don't leave until I tell you it's safe. Torn will be leaving to watch Dad get the banner from Dead town, so the hideout will be completely abandoned and you'll be able to just walk out the front. Got that?"

"Yeah… yeah, I think so."

"Good. Get going!" the comm. went dead and Dawn hurried to find a good hiding place.

**(Let's go see how Leon is doing, shall we?)**

Leon was overall impressed by Jak's fighting skill. He had watched from the rooftops as the blond renegade massacred the guards to defend Kor and the kid. Of course, he scoffed when Kor had told him to find Torn. Several thoughts had come to mind. The first was the thought of his old man. Just seeing his again would be a hell of an experience. Another thought was that Kor was the Metal head leader. Oh, how he wished he could just jump down and slice Kor's head clean off his shoulders. But he knew the risk of doing that. One small change to the timeline could viciously affect the future. He knew better than to act so recklessly.

When Jak started heading toward the hideout, Leon quickly tailed him, being extra careful not to get noticed. That was the last thing he needed. Eventually, the dead end ally was in view and Leon hurried to join Jakie on her perch.

"Hey," he said when he reached her and poked her in the ribs.

"Hey. Dawn's stuck inside… we have more waiting to do."

"Ok…" Leon sighed, "Jak's over there." Jakie turned around and looked.

"Wow… oh, and Torn's down there." Leon looked down at the ally.

"He look's… young," he commented.

"Really, Leon! I thought he looked like an old man in his sixties!"

"Oh, shut up, Jakie." Jakie nudged him.

"Quiet. Here comes Jak." The two of them ducked lower and listened carefully as Jak approached.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us," Jak stated when he was within earshot. Torn stepped up to Jak and looked him over and Jak staggered backward a few steps. "Uh, are you… Torn?"

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be," Daxter suggested. Fortunately, Torn chose that moment to start talking.

"New faces make me nervous. Word is your looking to join the Underground. If you want to join something," he turned and started walking away, "Why don't you and your 'pet' go join the circus?" he drew his knife and turned around, "unless you've got the fur for a really tough task." Torn approached Jak again, "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk."  
He flipped it in the air and caught it and smirked.

"What a show-off," Leon muttered. Jakie nudged him again.

"It's a bit hard to believe that those are our parents…" Jakie whispered. They watched a little longer as Jak left, then Tess, then Torn. When things were clear, Jakie quickly contacted Dawn and about thirty seconds later the trio was reunited and they headed back for their hideout with Torn's map in possession.

* * *

Kiri: And there you have it! Chappy 6! Leave a nice review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	7. Note and some other stuff

Note and Some Stuff 

Kiri: well, I have ten tons of homework this weekend, so I won't be able to get this chapter up. Sorry, guys. Not to mention I'm low on ideas… so if you have any ideas, please, tell me and maybe I'll use them! Anyway, since I can't give you a chapter, I'll leave you with a few jokes of the original Dark Side of the Moon I found in my desk and a future scene in this story. Hopefully that will make up for it.

* * *

_One: Jakie tells Jak she's his daughter_

Jak: Alright, kid, who the hell are you really?

Jakie: What do you mean by that?

Jak: There's a reason why you saved my ass back there.

Jakie: Well… (cracks up) if you want the… (trying harder until she busts up laughing.) Erol's making faces at me!

Erol: (off stage) I am not!

Director: Cut! Erol, knock that off!

Erol: I'm not doing anything!

Jakie: Liar!

Director: All right, back in place, everyone!

Take 2

Jakie: Well, if you want the straight and solid truth, I'm your daughter.

(The zoomer swerves and they both jump out safely, and the zoomer explodes, but some of the rubble hits the cameraman. Everyone busts up laughing)

Jakie: That had to hurt…

* * *

Later Chapter Scene

Leon broke the surface of the water with a huge gasp and looked around for Jakie, who hadn't come up yet.

"Jakie? Where are you? Come on, this isn't the time for games!" he folding his arms, but suddenly, Jakie popped out from behind him and dunked him under the water once again. She held him there a few seconds, laughing, then swam away. Leon surfaced again and glared at her. "So that's how it's going to be, is it?" He smirked, "Have it your way."

After a few long minutes of a lot more head dunking and merciless slashing, they somehow ended up only inches away from each other.

"I'll get my revenge later," Jakie threatened.

"I'm sure you will… and then it will backfire, as always," Leon answered. Jakie glared playfully.

"Shut up." For a long while, they held each other's gaze, and Jakie was quick to notice how close they were getting. Their faces were only inches away and getting closer still. Jakie's heart pounded in anticipation. She closed her eyes and waited. They were close… and…

"Guys!" Dawn called excitedly. They sprung apart, their faced flushed and the little ottsel appeared at the lakes edge. "Jakie! Leon! You won't believe—what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Jakie answered.

"Ha! You were probably snogging! You were, weren't you?" Leon closed his fists. "Well, whatever. You guys won't believe this!"


End file.
